A connector is usually employed to draw out a cable from a motor. However, since a connector applicable to a small motor is not available at the market place, the cable is usually drawn out of the small motor without employing a connector. In this case, a rubber bush is conventionally employed instead of a connector. Namely, as shown in FIG. 1, a cable 6 of a small motor is drawn out of the motor through a rubber bush 8 fixed to a frame 5 of the motor. In the case where watertightness is required, a waterproof adhesive 7 is applied to seal the potential openings existing between the cable 6 and the rubber bush 8, and existing between the rubber bush 8 and the motor frame 5.
Since it is difficult for a rubber bush to firmly fix a cable to a motor frame, some supplemental means is required to firmly fix the cable to the motor frame. Moreover, it is extremely difficult for a rubber bush to maintain watertightness between the cable and the rubber bush and between the rubber bush and the motor frame, because the applied adhesive readily peels off when given stress by movement of the cable.